KrisJR
by Juniorkrisforever
Summary: the day of jrs wedding goes wrong! HE loves kris goes to find her runs off with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Kris petted wildfire and she wipped away her tears Junior was getting married end of story she thought to herself, I have to live with it. She saw a car come up it was Laura, she walked over to kris, Hey Umm hey Laura. Look i wanted to tell you don"t bother coming to the wedding. Junior and i would be better of without you. Ohh kris said, Good now another thing is you probably should leave town. Because that way Junior doesn"t stay in contact with you. OK what ever kris said, Thanks and laura got in her car and drove off. Kris petted wildfire one more time before going back to the Animal Clinic, She was gonna say goodbye then leave. The wedding started with in 5 hours she needed to be gone by then so no one would notice. While Jr was sittin in his rooom he thought of all the goood times him and kris had together, Then matt came in, Dude kris is gone. what were did she go? I don"t know Dani said her stuff is gone, OH my gosh i have to catch her, Umm listen tell Laura and everyone im sorry i can"t marry her. Junior are you sure? Yes i love kris no one else. Ok. matt said, i will let them know. Junior ran out to his car he drove off and someone yeled for him but he ignored it.**

**Jr was driving down the road hoping to catch Kris before she left for his gonna be wedding.**

**He saw her the most beautiful girl long brown hair, her eyes glowing, he slowed down hey kris, Ohh Junior hi. What are? NO need to exsplain he said,get in. Ok she said, she hoped in.**

**Kris? I made the mistake of not telling you this but im still in love with you. Kris smiled Junior,No don"t kris i love you no one can tell me what to do i love you and thats final!**

**Junior watch out!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jr swerved to the right of the car so he wouldn"t hit it,Junior kris screamed,AS the car went over the side of the bridge. the car hit the water Junior swam to shore,But he didn"t see Kris. He looked all over for her in the water but didn"t see her,Someone HELP me!! He yelled,But no one was coming, KRIS? Were are you? He didn"t see her. Someone help me please.Hello? Someone said,the person looked over at Junior Are you ok? he said,HELP he said, please my girlfriend shes somewere in the water i can"t find her the guy ran down by Junior What happend? Well i was driving and i went to kiss my girlfriend and we got hit and we went into the water,Wow ok umm lets call 911. Hello? 911 we need an ambulance over off of 190 acer street,And fast. Ok? there on there way by the way im Allen. Junior. Ok Junior so whos the girl? Umm i ran away with her. I skipped my wedding because of her because i love her. Dude You left a girl at her own wedding for another girl, he laughed man thats wow, Look i love this girl not the other girl thought i did but turns out i love kris,Wow wait as in Kris Furillo? Yeah how do you know kris? He smiled,Shes my old girlfriend. Junior was shocked your an old boyfriend, Yep i came looking for her. But turns out looks like shes taken he shrugged,Yes she is Junior smiled.The ambulance came hello?HELLP down here junior yeled.The diver swam looking for kris.**

**We can"t find her im so sorry. Please find her shes the girl im in love with, Um Mr Davis, im sorry but shes no were to be found.**

**Im sorry, Junior sat there shocked, and thought if he would have payed attention to the road Kris wouldn"t be dead, He started to cry. Then he heard somthing hello? a voice said, Kris? Junior? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kris? Is that you? Junior im over here, Junior saw kris trying to get up. Don"t move he yelled, he ran over to her, the side of her head was covered in blood,What happend? I don"t know i was under water and then i found myself up on shore. We looked all over for you he put his arms around her,Kris you don"t know how worried i was about you, he kept her in his arms i love you Kris. I love you to Junior she smiled and they kissed. Thank-god your alright. Kris looked at the boy. DANIEL?**

**Hey he smiled missed me baby? Um ya i guess well i have a boyfriend but i do miss you she smiled, Good now come give me a hug. She went over to hug him,Junior stood there with a jealous loook how could he come over and ruin the moment. Umm kris? We better get you to the hospital Junior said, Ok she smiled at Junior lets go. When they got there kris settled in her bed and fell asleep. Junior sat there looking at her and stroked her head. Exscuse me Junior daniel said,**

**Yeah? Can i have a moment alone with her? Don"t you see shes sleeping Junior said geting frustrated with Daniel. Yes but she can wake up. Fine and Junior left, im going to get coffee. After Junior left he looked over at Kris who was asleep,He took somthing out of his pocket and stabbed it in kris"s arm. Soon she will not remember anything he smiled. Then he left. Kris woke up seeing someone beside her,Exscuse me she said,Who are you?Kris? Its me Junior your boyfriend, Umm thats funny i don"t date guys that look like you she said, what? Kris don"t make a Joke. How do you know my name? Junior loooked at kris and called the Doctor,Umm exscuse me? She seems to not remember who i am. Ok lets take a look here/ok i will have her blood tests in a litttle bit.Junior sat down wondering why she doesn"t remember a thing.**

**About a few hours later the doctor came in, Umm Junior davis? Yes junior said standing up. Umm her blood tests came back as somthing i don"t get we never gave her this shot but somthing that makes her memory all weird. Junior sighed, well can it go away? Well thats the thing i never heard of this he said, Im sorry Thanks doctor as Junior sat down, Kris stared at him, Junior? He looked over at kris? Yes baby what is it? I don"tknow who i am were im from or who im dating or who my friends are can you help me remember? Yes of course kris i can do that, Thanks she said smiling at him.**


End file.
